Fight or Give In
by DarkAndTwistyGrey
Summary: Post 10x24 Fear of the Unknown / Meredith/Derek


**He doesn't know that. He's an idiot. For all he knows, it could be the worst day of his life. You know how people say, 'Who knows? I could get hit by a bus tomorrow.' That seems pretty farfetched. Until you have a friend who got hit by a bus. The point is you never know what kind of day is coming. Whenever we think we know the future, even for a second, it changes. Sometimes the future changes quickly and completely. And we're left only with the choice of what to do next. We can choose to be afraid of it, to stand there, trembling, not moving, assuming the worst that can happen. Or we step forward, into the unknown, and assume it will be brilliant.** Cristina Yang

* * *

><p>Derek and Meredith were in the living room of her house in the woods. Zola and Bailey were already asleep. Derek got a great job offer. A job offer from the President to work for him on his giant brain-mapping project. "Have you been thinking about moving to D.C. because of the job?" Derek asked. "How, thinking about?" Meredith repeated, obviously confused.<p>

"I prefer not to move Washington DC at all. You've built this beautiful house for us and I think we should stay here." So for Meredith was it end of discussion, but Derek did not give up. "I can not refuse to take Job. . How is this possible at all if I am across the country in another state." "I don´t know. Your sister can help. She seems to have a way with children." Meredith suggested.

"You are talking about Amy?!" Derek asked. "Well, she grew up with many nieces and nephews." "Yes, Amelia understands me at least." Derek grinned involuntarily.

"What is it?" Meredith said wonderingly.

"Nothing, you're just as sharp." Even Meredith had to smile. "Don´t forget, I'm still mad at you." Meredith said reproachfully.

"Yes, yes." Derek muttered in response. "Come here." She grinned and Derek kissed her. "How do you do that?" He asked her about it. "That I cannot even be mad at you?" Meredith kissed him simply as an answer, then she backed away from Derek and repeated firmly.

"I will not go to Washington DC, Derek. All my friends are here in Seattle. In D.C. I have none. Everybody is here. Amelia is here, Alex is here, the chief and Bailey are here. I am at home here. I may have not grown up here in Seattle, but it´s my home. And what about Bailey and Zola? They need you as their Daddy. You are a great dad, but how will you manage being a a dad when you are on the other side of the country."

"You´re right. It´s gonna be difficult to be a good dad, if I am on the other side of the Country. That is a very good reason that we should move to D.C. together. But I can´t force into anything, so... if that´s what you want..." He didn´t complete the sentence.

"Did you just say... Did you just say that I am no different from my mother? I am not moving across the country with your kids without... You are talking nonsense. I am not even Close to being like my mother." Meredith was infuriated. _Why was he saying that? Why is he accusing me to be like my mother? I am definitely not like Ellis Grey._

"Sorry, Mer. You are right. I stepped over a line. My comment wasn´t fair and it isn´t any near to the truth. You are the best mother ever for Zo and Bai..." Derek spoke. Meredith calmed down, she knew Derek did not just say that, because he is obligated to. He means it.

She did not want to move away, even if it would not be the same here without Cristina same her person. She finally moved to Zurich. Meredith missed her person right now more than ever. She would understand what Meredith wants to explain without even the need of explaining.

"Meredith, look..." Derek began, but Meredith cut him off.

"No, Derek Shepherd, I am not movingto Washington D.C. I live here in Seattle." Meredith took a deep breath, and then proceed with a trembling voice: "Seattle is my home and not Washington D.C. We had the same discussion already but with Boston." "Boston was something else." Derek replied in a low voice. "Oh. Was it? Because when I think about it there wasn´t any difference between our Situation then and our Situation right now." Meredith stood up and stood with his arms crossed in front of Derek who looked at her.

"Of course, it was about me, about my career. And now it's all about you. Everything." Meredith snarled." Meredith, I cannot reject this offer. That is impossible. " "Yes, you can. If I mean something to you, then you can do it." Derek looked at his wife, "Meredith, you can not here me before make a choice." "I did not do also. Just think again about what you mean our relationship."

"I love you, Mer and the Kids more than anything, but this job is a huge opportunity..." Derek tried to explain. Dumbfounded Meredith looked at Derek. "And what about us? With Zola and Bailey? And me?" Meredith asked, glaring at him with angry eyes sparkling. "But if this is so important for you, then you really should take it. Otherwise you´ll resent me and I don´t want that."

"I am not going to resent you, I love you, Mer. Just..." He confessed. "I could never hate you, even I tried."

Meredith just nodded.

"We'll find a solution. Not today, but in the near future. Come on, Mer. Let's go to sleep. We need to get up early tomorrow morning." Derek yawned after he said the last sentence. Before he fell asleep, he clasped Meredith with his arms. Tired, the general surgeon snuggled up to the neurosurgeon. "I love you." She murmured softly. "I love you too, Mer. More than anything." "Will you promise me that?"

"Yes." He replied and kissed her...

_Of course it´s not the end. There will be a lot up and downs along the road, but they´ll make it. They are Meredith and Derek... They´ve been through so much and they will make through this. They are unstoppable..._


End file.
